YGO Cast Locked in a Room with!
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: Simliar to my IY locked in a Room. Take the YGO cast, put them in a room. Then take another mystery anime cast and stick em in there with them. Add a bomb and a billion dollars too.
1. Meet The RFA!

Yay!!!!! It's another Locked in A Room!!!!

Inuyasha: Not again!

Six of Hearts: You're not in it.

Inuyasha: phew....

Six: This time, we get to toture the cast of Yugioh!

Inuyasha: What?

Six: Forget it..... -__-

YGO cast Locked in a Room with...1!

You know the rules...but I'm explain them anyway! I'm the Six of Hearts-leader of the Royal Flush Alliance! Now, we take our cast here and put 'em in a room for twenty four hours. Until I let them go, they have to stand the company of another anime cast...or whoever I decide to stick in there with them. Hah hah aha.....anyway...there's a catch. There is a bomb in the room that will go off at the time that everyone is supposed to be released. Also- there is a billion dollars involed and a grand prize...

Today, the guests in the room will be...ME! Well...not just me...BUT THE ENTIRE ROYAL FLUSH!!!!! Let's meet them!

There's me the Six of Hearts...but that's enough about me.

Then there's the Red Joker aka Crazy Monkey who likes to kill people for a hobby.

The Ace of Spades-An expert on Kingdom Hearts!

The Queen of Hearts- who's in love with Kenshin!

Queen: I LOVE YOU, KENSHIN!!!!!!

Six: This is good, cause now I have Inuyasha all to myself ^_^

And then there is our newest member the Jack of Spades!

Jack: Hey everyone!

Note- we are all girls....^_^

Let's begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik: What the hell am I doing here?!

Six: I am the Six of Hearts, your host for the next twenty four hours.

Queen: Is this fun, Six?

Six: OF COURSE IT'S FUN!!!!!!!! _

Yugi: What is all this for anyway?

Six: This is called Locked in a Room. I get to toture-I mean test you by locking you in this room for twenty four hours. I tried this with the Inuyasha cast. They really enjoyed it!

IY cast: Oww....

Six: err....Anyway, some things have changed.

Kaiba: We've barely been here a minute! How can things change?!

Six: You aren't the only people I've tried this with! Well, first there is no voting off, at Ace's request.

Ace: Yay!!!!

Jack: *whispers to Six* Why aren't we voting people off?

Six: Because if Kaiba got voted off, I'd be dead faster than Koga with twenty jewel shards in his legs.

Jack: ?

Six: Forget it. Anyway- you'll still have a chance to win a billion dollars!

All: YAY!!!!

Joker: How?

Six: I haven't figured that out yet!

All: *fall over*

Six: Well, today I'm doing somthing quite unexpected. You see, the Sailor moon cast was SUPPOSED to be joining us today, but then an evil demon from some evil place crash landed in Tokyo. Isn't that funny?

Queen: Hilarious.

Six: So I improvised! And who else could I get on such short notice but my good friends! And I've also bought this fruit basket to put on the table in the center of the room! Whoever touches it will automatically be disquailified for the billion dollars- but will have to stay in the room anyway!!! IT'S BRILLANT!!!

Ace: YAY!

Joey: So we have all to do is not touch the stupid basket-

Six: -or die-

Joey:-right or...WE COULD DIE?!

Six: Yeah! Otherwise this wouldn't be fun!

Rest of Royal Flush: YAY!!!!!

It's gonna be a loooong twenty four hours.....

-Day 1---------

Yugi: So what do we do?

Ace: I'm so happy! *hugs Kaiba*

Six: She's been waiting to do that.

Queen: And I have Bakura! The rest of you are out of luck! Your guys aren't here!

Six: Oh Queen....I sort of remeber you saying somthing about a certain wandering samuri....

Bakura: What? Queen, is it true?

Queen: No! No of course not!

Six: Oh guards! Bring the samuri-or should I say battuosai?- that I was saving for ep. 7 here please!

Queen: NO!!!!

Door opens and Kenshin walks in.

Kenshin: Queen of Hearts? Is it true? I can't believe this, that I can't.

Six: Am I evil or what?

Queen: It's not true!!!! Kenshin, come back!!!!

Six: Kenshin, get in here! We'll lock you in here too.

Queen: Yay! I have two great guys!

Six: Is it just me, or do I remeber you talking about a certain Gundam fighter from Neo Japan...?

Ace: Kaiba, you're my one and only!!!

Queen: ^_^

Six: Now that I think about it, I am lonely. Guards! Bring in that zoid warroir I was saving for IY ep 16!

Bit cloud is thrown into the choas...but he's so damn good looking!!!

Six: Yay! Come and sit next to me Bit!!!!

Kenshin: This is strange, that it is. Do you know what's happening, Queen?

Queen: Who cares about everyone else? I'm in HEAVAN!!!!

Six: So far, none of this makes sense, does it?

Bit: I guess it doens't.

Yugi: And I've only said two lines!!!!

Six: *kicks him* Oh quit your complaining! This is my fic, and I'll do it how I want! Besides, you get like a hundred lines in my Murder mystery fic. And you get to drink and smoke and junk.

Joey: And I get to steal people's cash!

Six: The both of you get to take people's cash. Wait-I'm ruining the story!!

Kaiba: This really doesn't make sense. Will you get off of me?!

Ace: But I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO AWSOME KAIBA!!!!!

Kaiba:*blushes* Thank you, I appricatate it. It also reminds me why you are on me choaking me to death.

Joker: She's not choaking you, she's hugging you.

Jack: She's a little...overenthuisasctic.

Kenshin: That she is, that she is.

Tea: Is there any way to make this go quicker?

Six: A movie!

Everyone else: YAY!

Six: Unfourtunatly we don't have a telvision or a DVD player.

Everyone else: -_-

Bit: So what's going on?

Six: You don't need to know. But damn, you are good looking!

Bit: Thanks!

Bakura: I'm lost. I thought Queen liked me.

Queen: I do!

Kenshin: Then what about me?

Queen: Six!!!!

Six: Don't make me get Domon in here.

Tristan: I'm bored.

Six: At least Kikyou isn't here to mess stuff up like last time in IY locked in a Room 1. She nearly killed everyone. Including a few of my own characters.

Queen: How come WE haven't read this fic yet?

Ace: Yeah! If Kaiba wasn't here, then I would care! DAMN IT, YOU'RE SO COOL, KAIBA!!!!!!

Jack: This is going well....

Yugi: None of us have really talked yet. This fic is about us, and not you..right?

Six: Um....of course! I'll let you guys talk while me and Bit make out!

Bit: Cool!

Tea: So what do we do now?

Tristan: We have time to talk, what should we talk about?

Marik: I'm still pissed!

Yugi: But you're the bad guy, and no one cares about you. Besides you're supposed to be pissed.

Marik: Yes, you're right!

Kenshin: This is true, that it is. Why am I here again?

Queen: I don't know why, let's ask a friend. *pinches Six*

Six: OW! WHAT THE HELL-

Queen: Why did you bring Kenshin here?

Six: To add some suspense, humor,and difficulty to this fic!

Queen: hmm...good enough for me!

Yugi: Why don't we talk about some of the upcoming fics that are planned for us!

Mai: Wait! I have to be locked in here too?

Six: Yup!

Mai: Damn.

Yugi: Well anyway....

Joey: Tell em about the video game one!

Yugi: Okay! It's called Destructive World, and it's a .hack crossover- so it's going to be weird!

Joey: Yugi's a newbie player in The World- what a tacky name- anyway, he seeks me out to help him fight a monster who cannot be destroyed!

Six: And along the way, they meet a super powerful character named Cristen. She's a hacker and has an illgally edited character in the form of a Sailor senshi!

Yugi: Anyway, the three of us get strange powers that we can only use at night! The world is falling apart, and we're the only hope!

Tristan: How come they get all the fun?

Six: Relax- you two have parts in Murder Mystery- which is an awsome fic!

Tristan: I get chased out of the bar with a five gallon jug of liquor!

Six: Yes, but then you come back anyway so you can hit on Taea!

Taea: And I get to be the bar tender!

Six: And Bit here get's to be the detective investigating the murder!

Bit: But Leena murders someone too! How come no one was worried about that murder?

Six: Because the police sloved the case...almost. But telling anymore would be spoiling the fun! Chapter one is up of Murder Mystery, and Chapter two is in the works!

Kaiba: How come I never get any parts in these fics?

Six: Your the agent in Murder Mystery! And besides, I can't insult you in any way, or Ace there will kill me! Because, you know- with all those weird coats of your's that blow out even when there's no wind make you look like...

Ace: DON'T SAY IT!

Six: Okay! I won't say that it makes him look like a card captor!

Kaiba: WHAT?

Mai: That's true. You mean he looks like that girl Sakura?

Tristan: Now that I think about it...

Joey: HAH HAH HAH!!!! That's funny!!!!!!

Ace: DIE!!!!! ____

Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*is chased around by Ace, who unnoicted, stole Kenshin's sword.*

Kenshin: MY SWORD!!! * chases after them*

Taea: Should we stop them?

Joker: I'm going to chase them for the heck of it!! HAH HAH HAH!!!!

Jack: Joker is crazy!!!!

Six: I know...

Bit:.....

Queen: Yay! Now I can make out with Bakura while Kenshin isn't looking!

Bakura: But you really love him!

Queen: You're both so cute I can't choose!

Six: Just like me and having to choose between Bit Cloud and Inuyasha! And they have the SAME voice actor-Richard Cox- who I also love! He sounds so awsome!

Bit: Who would you choose?

Six: Both, if I could.

Yugi: Are you sure that those four will be alright?

Mai: Which four? *points to Six,Bit, Queen, and Bakura, and then points to Joker chasing Kenshin chasing Ace cahsing Joey who is RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE!!*

Yugi: I'm not sure....

-Day 1-Afternoon------

Marik: I'm still pissed! I'm gonna kill someone!

Six: Not if I can stop you!

Marik: But you can't! I'm gonna take over your mind and make you kill everbody! *points millinium rod at Six*

*Nothing happens*

Marik: WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!!!

Six: Because I'm powerful enough to stop you from using your millinium scepter!!!

Marik: How do you know I call it that when I thinkg no one is watching me? Anyway, IT'S MY MILLINIUM SCEPTER, AND I WILL MAKE YOU MY MIND SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Six: No way! *kicks him in face.* Now face the power of my Six of Hearts crest! Six of Heart's twisted arrow!!!!! *magic arrow shoots at Marrik and pins him to wall*

Queen: Now WHY does this remind of of Inuyasha?

Six: Bull's eye!

Marrik: Oh, Damn it! At least I have my millinium wand- I mean scepeter- no ROD! IT'S A MILLINUIM ROD!!!!

Six: You mean scepter, right?

Marik: NO!!!!

Ace: NOW DIE FOR INSULTING KAIBA!!!! *thrusts sword down*

Joey: God, I'm gonna die!

Kenshin: No! I vowed that I would never kill anybody again!!!!!

Joker: But you aren't killing anybody- Ace of Spades is!

Kenshin: This is true, that it is. But I must do somthing, that I do. GIMME MY SWORD!!!!!

Joey: I'm gonna die!

Duke: Wait! Suddenly I'm in this room too?!

Six: Did I forget to tell you?

Duke: YES!!!

Six: Hey Queen...you know who he looks like?

Queen: Don't get started.

Duke: What? Do I look like a girl like Kaiba over there?

Ace: * looks down at him menaicingly with Kenshin's sword* What did you say? _

Duke: Um....pass??

Ace: I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: NO!!!!!!! YOU MUST NOT DO THIS, THAT YOU MUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joker: This is fun to watch!!!

Joey: I'm not going to die!!! Duke is!!!

Duke: Wait! I take it back!!!!!

Mai: It might be too late for that....

Everyone else: -_-

Kaiba: I'm very honored by all of this...

Ace: *snapping out of evil mode* Really???

Six: Alright! That's enough! Ace- give Kenshin his sword! Joker- sit down and stop chewing on Ace's leg.

Ace: WHAT? Ewwwww....

Joker: Sorry. It reminded me of chicken...

Marik: Can I get down from here? Please?

Six: No!

Everyone else: YAY!!!!!

Joey: What time is it?

Six: It's six PM standard eastern time!

Joker: Already?

Bakura: So...what do we do now?

Six:I know! Let's play a pointless party game! Let's see...

Yugi: What should we play?

Six: Well, in the first locked in a room ever, the Inuyasha cast played spin the bottle, so playing that would be repeatitive...why don't we play what I like to call.... TRUTH OR DARE: ROYAL FLUSH STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Royal Flush: YAY!!!

Yugi: Is that any different from regualr truth or dare?

Six: Maybe...

Queen: Maybe...

Ace: I think it might be...

Joker: Just a little...

Jack: Or a WHOLE LOT depending on how you look at it!!!

Joey:Let's all sit on the floor!!!

Mai: Why should we?

Six: I'll kill the lights! * takes out big knife*

Everyone else: 0_0

Six: Um... nevermind. I'll just dim them. *dimms lights*

Everyone sits on the floor in a cleared out part of the room.

Ace: I'll begin, since Kaiba is cool.

Jack: That's not a good enough reason, so I'LL go first! Hmm...who should I torment? Marik! Truth or Dare or Royal Flush Challenge??

Marik: I'll try Royal Flush Challenge!

Jack: Okay! Your challenge is to get yourself off of the wall using only your millinium wand!

Marik: It's a scpeter-I mean ROD!!!!

Jack: And if you can't do it in twenty minutes, you have to eat twenty expiered pies!

Marik: Oh damn! * starts hitting arrow with wand- I mean rod*

Six: Yugi- you go.

Yugi: Okay...Queen! Truth or Dare?

Six: Or Royal Flush Challenge!!

Yugi: Right, that too. So?

Queen: Hmm...truth!

Yugi: Who do you like more-The guy with the sword, or Bakura?

Queen: * looks back and forth between the two* uh.....uh.....uh...

Six: Just choose Kenshin. Your always ranting about him. 'Oh I looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooovvvvveeee Kenshin!!!'

Bakura: Is this true?!!!

Queen: I- uh....SIX YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!! * starts chasing Six around the room*

Yugi: That went well....

Ace: I'll go next! Kaiba! Truth or Dare or Royal Flush Challenge? Do dare!! Do Dare!!!!!

Kaiba: Royal Flush challenge.

Ace: *snaps into evil mode* Your challenge is that you must DIE!!!!! * snaps out of evil mode right before she goes to punch Kaiba.* Kaiba!!! I could never kill you!!!! Your challenge is to do a dare that I get to pick!

Jack: * to joker* Talk about turning the tables in your favor.

Joker: Yeah......

Kaiba: Well, what is the dare?!

Ace: You have to make out with me!!!!!

Kaiba: Fine! For how long?

Ace: Hmm....twenty- no thrity minutes!!!!!

Kaiba: Oh well....but let me dare someone first!

Ace: Anything for you!!!

Kaiba: Alright, mutt.

Joey: You mean me?

Kaiba: Yes you! I dare you to confess your undying love to a girl in this room and then ask them to marry and and then when we get out of here, acutally marry them and live out the rest of your days with her!

Joey: I get to pick any girl, right?

Kaiba: Yea...that'll make it more interesting.

Kenshin: That it will!

Joey: Okay...who should I pick???

Ace: NOW???

Kaiba: I just wanna see who Wheeler picks...

Joey: I can wait thrity minutes! I need that much time to think anyway!

Duke: You're gonna pick a girl to marry in just a half hour?

Ace: Now???

Kaiba: Okay.

Ace: Yay!!!!!

Joey: I guess it's my turn. Hmm....Taea, Truth,Dare,or Royal Flush Challenge?

Taea: Truth!

Joey: Do you love Yugi?

Six: *crawling along the floor with mulltiple injuries* Now THIS is good!

Yugi: What?!

Kenshin: I might be lossed, that I might, but this is some awsome form of entertainment you people have!!!!

Taea: Umm....pass?

Queen: You can't pass! Yes or no?!

Taea: NO!!!!

Yugi: I feel rejected!!!

Taea: Sorry. Now it's my turn! Um...Jack of Spades! Truth, Dare or-

Six: Did I forget to mention that Royal Flush members can't do the Royal Flush challenges?

Everyone except Joey,Kaiba,Ace, and Marik: What?

Jack: We make them up, so it's not fair that we get to do them as well.

Taea: Alright...well, Truth or Dare?

Jack: Dare!

Taea: I dare you to...make out with Kenshin!!!

Queen: NO! HE'S MINE!!!

Six: Hey! He sits in the room, he's fair game for truth or dare!

Kenshin: Besides, Miss Queen of hearts, I really don't know her and I'll still love you.

Queen: That's touching!!!!

Jack: Alright....oh wait! It's time to see if Marik completed his challenge!

Marik: *Still stuck to wall.*

Jack: Alright! Now you have to eat pies!!!

Six: Pies that expiered a month ago and are devolping green mold!!!

Marrik: Errr....Can I get down from here?

Everyone: NO!!!

Kenshin: I think it's Jack's turn to dare sombody again! *trying to get out of dare*

Taea: Oh no you don't!! Jack!

Jack: Well, I make it quick. I promise! Sorry Queen!

Six: ....That was five SECONDS!!!!

Jack: I know....

Joker: Jack already got a turn! Make it someone else's turn!

Six: We'll make it Kenshin's turn!

Kenshin: Me? Okay....Miss Mai- Truth, Dare, or....what was it again?

Ryoal Flush: Royal Flush Challenge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mai: Dare.

Kenshin: Alright then. If I could think of somthing...I know! I dare you to fight Mr. Kaiba over there in a sword fight to the death!!!!!

Mai: 0-0 You want me to do what?

Kenshin: You heard me, that you did.

Six: Queen, are you gonna let him do this?

Queen: It'll be fun to see who wins!

Mai: Is there an alterintive?

Kenshin: Yes, that there is! If you don't fight Mr. Kaiba, then you must attack Mr. Joey with my sword and injure him, that you must!

Queen: Kenshin! Why are you being violent?!

Kenshin: I didn't say to kill him. I didn't even say to injure him badly, that I didn't.

Queen: Oh...fine!

Mai: Alright, give me that thing! * grabs sword from Kenshin.* Nothing personal, Joey, but I don't want to fight Kaiba to the death.

Joey: Go ahead....

Mai: ......

Six: Aww! She won't do it because she loves-

Mai: *hits Joey with blunt end of the sword and he's knocked out*

Six: Never mind...

Everyone else: -_-

Mai: alright... Tristan! Pick somthing!

Tristan: Alright. Royal Flush challenge!

Six: This is where I come in! I your challenge is to hit Taea on the head with this random appearing giant hammer! And Taea has to sit in a whack a mole box while you try to hit her!

Tristan: That's really weird...

Six: If you fail to hit Taea more then ten times, then you have to pretend to be married to her for a month under my judgement!

Tristan: i'll give it my best shot!!

Six: * whispers to everyone else* He doesn't stand a chance.

Joker: Six, why don't you go while they're busy?

Taea: OWWW! Tristan, don't hit so hard!

Tristan: I didn't know this was a real hammmer! I thought it was a blow up one!

Six: Okay!!! Duke! Pick one!

Duke: Um...dare!

Six: I dare you to throw dice at Kaiba!

Duke: But then Ace will kill me!

Six: That's the point.

Duke: * watching Ace and Kaiba make out.* Um...alright...*throws dice.*

Ace: * goes into evil mode* DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba:Ouch. Damn that really hurt!

Kenshin: It looked like it would, that it did.

Duke: *crawls back to group in a bloody mess.* Alright! Cloud! Three choices! Pick somthing!

Bit: Uh...Dare! I'm no whimp!

Duke: Hmm....ask the Six of Hearts to marry you!

Bit: Okay! I love her anyway and was going to ask her later!!!

Six: How sweet!!!

Bit: Six...

Six: YES ALREADY!!!!!! I CAN'T GET ANY HAPPIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bit: And you can marry Inuyasha too!

Six: Really! THAT'S SO SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE BOTH OF YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bit: Now I have to dare someone....uh... Yugi! You know the choices!!!!

Tristan: YES! I HIT HER ELEVEN TIMES!! IN YOUR FACE!!!!!

Six: good for you....-_-

Bit: Anyway, Yugi?

Yugi: Uh.......

Bakura: *transforming into Yami Bakura* pick, Yami!!!!

Yugi: *changes into Yami*

Six: Like it's not obvious that Yugi grows two feet and Bakura's hair gets all pointy. Please!

Yami: You wanna fight me about it?

Yami Bakura: I think I might!

Six: EVERYBODY HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone freezes. This game isn't over yet...

-Day 1-Evening------

Six: You two sit down! Yami! you'll have to do Bit's dare!

Yami: Why do I have to?

Six: Because I said!!!

Bit: Anyway, what are you gonna pick?

Yami: I don't wanna....

Six: *starting to summon powers* PICK SOMTHING!!!

Yami: FINE! TRUTH!!!!

Bit: Hmm...how do you feel...about.....................hmmm....

Six: JOEY!

Joey: *waking up from knock out* WHAT?

Bit: Okay! How do you feel about Joey?

Yami: That's a ridiculous question! I don't even know him?!

Six: I forgot you weren't Yugi....then....change back!!!!

Yami: * changes back*

Yugi: What?

Bit: You picked truth.

Yugi: I don't want to do Truth, I was going to pick Dare!

Bit: DECIDE ALREADY!!!!!

Joker: This is boring....

Jack: We've been at it for two hours!

Six: Really? Uh oh....that means it's eight...any minute now....

Everyone excpet Royal Flush: Huh??

Six: *hair begins to grow long and change black. After hair finnishes growing, little black cat ears pop out of her head.

Bit: Why didn't you tell me you looked more beautiful at night?!

Six: I forgot about this.....I'm half demon, and I night, I change to my demon form.

Kaiba: Well that sucks for you.

Yugi: Are you going to kill us?

Six: No.....but I could!

Yugioh cast cowers back in fear.

Six: Anyway, let's get back to the game.

Bit: Okay.

Joker: Yugi was ABOUT to PICK somthing.

Yugi: Dare!

Bit: Hmm......

Six: I know! Yugi has to sing BoA's song Every Heart!

Yugi: Okay, how hard is that?

Six: You have to sing it in Korean!

Yugi: What?!

Kaiba: Now that's a good one! Hah ha ha...

Six: Oh yeah? Well, when it's your turn...

Yugi: * having trouble with Korean words.*

Kenshin: This language sounds forgein to me, that it does.

Yugi: *finnishes* Okay! Hmm....Uh-Joker!

Joker: Truth.

Yugi: Are you scared of Six's demon form?

Joker: No. Hmm....

Kaiba: Wait! I want to know somthing! Why isn't my brother in here?

Six: I felt sorry for him, so I decided that for your sake (and his. He wouldn't last a minute in here) that he would just stay home and you'd tell him the whole horrible story when you got back.

Kaiba: I suppose I should be thanking you.

Six: I'm a demon, you know. *brandishes retractable claws*

Joker: Let's do somthing else?

Six: Like what?

Queen: Hmmmm.....

Marik: Can I please get down from here?

Everyone: NO!

Six: I guess we should do somthing else. This is Locked in a Room, you know.

Ace: What time is it now?

Six: About twenty minutes later from when we last heard the time.

Yugi: Does anyone else want to duel, or is it just me?

Jack: It's just you. So now what do we do?

Queen: I know! Why don't we sleep!

Everyone else: SLEEP???

Queen: Well, there's nothing better to do.

Six: Oh, fine....

So we all turn in for the night. Marik is still pinned to the wall, and at points in the night, I can hear him complaining. So then, I throw stuff at him, and he'll shut up for an hour or so. But there's a bomb in this room that's gonna blow. I guess I'll tell them tomorrow...

-Day 2-Morning------

Six: * back to her human form* Wake up everyone! I've got big news!

Yugi: What kind of news?

Six: The kind that'll blow you away....

Kaiba: Spill it, I haven't got all day!

Mai: What's going on?

Six: Um.....I have somthing to tell you all.....

Kenshin: What is it, Miss Six?

Six: There's a hidden bomb in the room........

Silence......

Joey: There's a bomb in this room?

Six: *nods*

Kaiba: *starts choaking Six* WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU PUT A BOMB IN THIS ROOM YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Six: It's set to go off at noon! If you find it and cut the blue wire, then you win the billion dollars!

Everyone starts hunting for the bomb. Joey sits down on the couch and looks at the fruit basket on the table before getting a scared look on his face.

Joey: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!THERE'S A BOMB IN THE FRUIT BASKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mai: Give me that basket!!!

Taea: But if you touch it, you'll get disquailifed!

Joey: But if we don't cut the wire, we're gonna die!!!!!

Yugi: * becomes Yami*

Yami: Give me this damn thing! *Grabs basket and cuts wire*

Everyone: -_-

Six: So Yami wins the billion dollars! And the grand prize is a trip to the senic Cephiro from Magic Knight Rayearth!!!!!!!!!

So that's the end of that. Yami went to cephiro ( although he had some trouble getting there.) and then he got lost and attacked by monsters, but he surrvied. We all went back to our somewhat normal lives...that is until the next Locked in a Room!! See you then!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Heartless are Coming!

6H: Yea, I'm back! It's YGO Locked in a Room 2. I've decided from now on to keep the Royal flush Alliance in there for all of the YGO lcked in a room.

Rest of rf: YAY!

6h: Yes, I'm just a giver. But today, we'll be haveing the cast of Kingdom Hearts in with us too! And this time around it's Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Otogi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Grandpa, Mai, Ryou, and Bakura.

Ace: Are we gonna start now?

6H: Nope, for I must introduce my yami: Anaretsu!!!

Anaretsu: Hey everyone!!!!

6H: Here's her stats!

Age at death:16

Origin: Japan

Lived: I think during 1300-1316. But I could be off by a hundred years or so.

Millinuim iten: Millimnium Chopsticks (destroyed)

Reason for death: Was known for slaughtering many warriors and samuri. She was caught by a monk who sealed her in the millimnium chopsticks, but years later they were broken in half and her spirit set free.

Anaretsu:Yes, I must remeber to thank whoever awoke me from my sleep...-

6H: Uhh....right....

**YGO cast like in a room with 2!**

Everyone is hurled into the room. The royal flush and I walk in and prepare to face the cast after last time...

Kaiba:*strangles 6* YOU BASTARD! YOU NEARLY KILLED US ALL WITH YOUR STUPID PRANKS!!!!

Queen: Easy now....

Joker: UN HAND HER!!!!!!

Kaiba: *drops 6*

6H: Whew...I thought that would be the end of me. Alright everyone, today I've invited a few characters from Kingdom Hearts to join us.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku enter. The door is locked.

Sora: What the hell!? I was just fighting the Heartless when a plane came overhead and threw a net over me and carried me away!

6H: *looks away innocently* Ahem! I would also like to take this time to say that the rules are the same-

Malik: HEY! I'm still pinned to this wall!!!!

Ace: We left him in here??

Yugi: I thought he wasn't in this one!

6H: I guess I did forget about him.

Malik: Does this mean I can get down now?

Everyone: NO!!!

6H: ANYWAY-the rules are the same. And I bought this lovely potted palm tree to liven up the room! I'll just put it on the table and-

Kaiba: Is there a bomb in it?

Jack: How can you make such an accusation! Six would never do that on purpose! Right?

Anaretsu: *pops out of soul room* Yeah! My hikari wouldn't do such a thing!

Yami: Your hikari is also half demon.

6H: Hold it! I just went through a purification process and now I only call out my powers when I need them, so hah!

Yami: *grumbles*

Grandpa: So what is the objet of us being locked in a room?

Sora: Is it so we can find the Heartless?!

Riku: Calm down Sora. There are no heartless here.

Ace:So?

6H: Huh? Oh yeah, the point is that you can win a BILLON DOLLARS!!!!

Everyone except the RF: YAY!!!!!!

Anzu: No bomb?

Jounochi:No truth or dare?

6H: Yes and no.

Jounochi: NO! LAST TIME I NEARLY DIED!!!!!!

Queen: You did not!

Otogi: Does anyone wanna play Dungeon Dice Monsters?

Sora: I WILL defeat the heartless!!!!

RF: _

Kairi: What do we do now?

silence....

Grandpa: How about a nice long talk about the heart of the cards?

Everyone else: NO!!!!!!

Day 1:Morning-------

Joker: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!

Anaretsu:-everybody's nerves!

Both: Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it-

Mokuba: MAKE IT STOP!!!!!

Sora: *looking under the sofas and chairs* Where are the heartless!! I WILL beat the living crap out of EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM!!!! HAH HAH HAH!!!!!!

Riku:-_-

Malik: *joining Joker and Anaretsu* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!

6H: Inu...Bit....Takeshi....they're all so adorable.....

Mai: Got any three's, Yami?

Yami: No! GO BACK TO THE ROCK YOU CRAWLED OUT FROM UNDER AND-

Yugi: No, Yami! All you say is 'Go Fish'

Grandpa: And that's when I fell down the stairs!

Ace: *snuggling with Kaiba*

Kaiba: *trying to ignore Ace, but cannot stop blushing*

Jack: *on a sugar high* Hah hah! I play the BLUE EYES!

Jounochi: That's not a Blue Eyes! That's a Karibo!

Jack: But let's use our IMAGINATION!!!!

Malik,Joker, and Anaretsu: I KNOW a SONG that gets on EVERYBODY'S NERVES!!!!!!!!

Yami: Got any seven's?

Yugi: Aww, man, you got me!

Yami: IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!

Otogi: I want my cheerleaders!!!!

6H: Well, Bit and Takeshi both a some kind of mecha, while Inuyahsa fights on his own strengths. Oh I can't choose just ONE!

Mokuba: *passes out from the torture*@-@

Kaiba:*stands up, much to the disapointment of Ace* Holy crap! Mokuba! What have you idiots done?!

Joker,Anaretsu, and Malik: ?-?

Kaiba: *Points to floor*

Joker: WOW! We did that! We must have power!

Anaretsu: Of course I have power! I'm a yami!

Sora: SO! You don't deny that YOU are one of the HEARTLESS!!!!!! KEYBLADE! GO!!!!!

Anaretsu: *takes out sycthe* NOT ON YOUR LIFE, KID!!!!!

Grandpa: *hyperventalating*

Malik: Annoying old man! I will banish him to the shadow relem!!!!!

6H: But Bit has that boyish charm....

Ace: Joker! You killed Mokuba! *starting to go into evil mode*

Joker: I didn't MEAN to!!!!!

Yugi: Grandpa! Malik, if you send him to the shadow relem...I'll....I'lll....um....Yami will do somthing!!!

Yami: Me? Why should I?!

Ace: *in evil mode* JOKER!! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!!!!

Joker: NO!!!

Jack: It's a game of TAG! Yay! Let me JOIN in!!! YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY YAY YaY yAy Yay yaY!!!!!!!!! Ya-

6H: ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!!!!

Queen: Bakura....Ryou.....you are both so....HOT!!!!!*Hugs them both*

Bakura: How DISGUSTING!! You humans make me sick with your paethtic emtions! I should just kill you-

Malik: No! Don't say that! You'll get pinned to the wall!!!!!

Ryou: Ahhh....We're getting a littel friendly now, huh?

Queen: sigh....

Jack: He he hee....tag...he, anime....hee hee hee, fighting.....hee hee...hee....hee....h-*falls unconcious from sugar high tolerance*

Rest of Royal Flush: NOOO!!! JACK OF SPADES!!!!!

Kaiba: Forget her! What about my brother?!

6H: My brother this, my brother that...don't you think about anyone else?

Ace: *starts to get ready to kill...*

6H: You should think about Ace too, I mean....yeah.

Jounochi: Hey! Now that Jack is passed out, I can't finish my game!!!!

Jack: @___X

Joker: *shakes Jack* Jack!! WAKE UP!!!! *smashes head on floor*

Jack: *brain damage* @_______X

Grandpa: @__^ * eye is twitching*

Sora: You! *points to pillow on the floor* YOU are connected with THE HEARTLESS!!! I WILL destroy YOU!!!!! *slices pillow in half with Keyblade*

Kairi: SORA! NO! It's just a pill-

Sora: YOU!!!! * pont to Jounouchi*

Jou: WHAT?!

Sora: YOU ARE CONNECTED WITH THE HEARTLESS!!! YOU MUST DIE!!!!

Kaiba: Awsome! The dog's gonna die!

6H: Does Kaiba even know the word 'awsome'?

Riku: Easy now, Sora.

Sora: I WILL defeat the HEARTLESS!!!!

Kairi: He suffered some brain damge in a battle once and just hasn't been the same.

Jou: Maybe YOU got taken over by the Heartless!!!!

Riku: You're being controled by the brainless!

Jack: *miraclously spring up out of unconciousness* @_^ *eye twitch* HEARTLESS?!

Queen: No...she's crossed over to the dark side...

Sora: Dark...darkness...HEARTLESSS!!! MUWAH HAH HAH HAH WA HAH!!!!! *start going on a destruction rampage*

Anzu: This doesn't look good....

Sora: ^_____^

Jack: *has little or no idea what's happening* ^____^

Yami: Why do I have to be here again?

6H: CAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!

Yugi: ENOUGH WITH THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sora: HAH HA HA HAH AH HA!!!!!!! *DESTROYING EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH!!*

Bakura: Silence fool!!!! I shall put you in the shadow relem!!!!

Sora: * turns around* YOU!! ARE YOU THE LEADER OF THE HEARTLESS IN THIS AREA?!

Queen: Bakura! No!!!!

Otogi: Holy crap! That shaodw relem stuff was freaky enough before in battle city!

Mokuba: *wakes up* They're not...singing anymore...

Kaiba: Are you okay?

Mokuba: *grabs Kaiba* Oh, Seto....they aren't signing!!!!!

Ace: ?_____?

Riku: Sora! -_-

Sora: YOU ARE THE LEADER!!! I THOUGHT IT TRUE!!!

6H: Huh-WHA?

Mai: Enough of these heartless! Boy! I'm telling you if you make one more Heartless comment I'll *slaps him*

Sora: *looks at Mai* K...Kairi?

Kairi: Now he's lost it!!!!

Grandpa: I really wish we could play some games. Maybe backgammon or cheackers or chess or duel monsters or-

Otogi: DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS!

Sora: *drooling over Mai* Kairi, your- I mean you grew-I mean changed so much while I was gone....

Mai: Are you okay kid?

Sora: *hugs Mai*

Everyone else including Mai: =O

Then: O____________________________________O

Sora: I'm so sorry, Kairi.....I tried to save you but.....*breaks down crying*

Jou: Grrr! That kid....!

Anaretsu: What's your problem?

Jou: That kid is-

Anaretsu: * in a really loud voice* OH! I had NO IDEA you two were dating!!!

Jou: * takes her to a corner of the room* Sssshhh! Mai doesn't know that I....that I....

Anaretsu: You mordern day humans are so strange.

Everyone else who is still staring at Mai and Sora: O________O

Malik: O_______________________________O

Royal Flush: O______________________________________________________________________________O

Jack: @____^ (eye twicth)

YGO cast: !_____!

Kairi and Riku: @__!(shocked eye twitch)

Yami: *snaps out of it.* Now that I've gotton over the intial shock....

Sora: Kairi, I meant to tell you that....that....I -!!!!

Mai: *whacks him over head so hard he falls unconcious*

Sora: X____X

Kairi: I can't believe it! The nerve!!!!

Riku: Now, Kairi, we all know that Sora isn't exactly sane anymore....and apparenlty his sense of sight is shot too....

Everyone sits back down, but Grandpa has collapsed on the floor.

Day 1-Afternoon--------

Sora: X_____X

Mai: That did him in. It's your roll, Yugi.

Yugi: HAH! Double sixes! that means I can go twice! And I landed on Boardwalk! I'll buy it!

Otogi: crap! That's like the best property on the board!!

Yami: So, uh, Anaretsu, I don't believe that I've meet you in the past. And you garb is forgein to me.

Anaretsu: * looks at kimono* Okay...

Yami: So tell me how you came to be.

Anaretsu: Well, I was born in Japan around 1300 AD and-

Yami: AD? 1300 AD?? I wasn't alive then!

Anaretsu: Yes, back in Japan-

Yami: Japan? How could you have been in a millinium item if you lived more than a thousand years after me and in JAPAN?

6H: The millinium chopsticks were imports.

Anaretsu: Yup.

Queen: It's MY turn Malik!!

Malik: NO it isn't!!! You just went! Now it's my turn!!!

Ace: * sitting with Kaiba and Mokuba* Yay! ^___^

Joker: I'm bored.

Jou: Me too. And the monopoly game already has six players, and no one wants to make teams.

Jack: Why don't we play hearts?!

Jou and Joker: huh?

Jack: *Explains the rules*

(Notcie all the people whose names start with J are playing)

Otogi: Come on, Yugi! You own me for landing on my railroads!

Yugi: No I don't! You don't own the Penslivanya one!

Queen: But I do!!! PAY UP!!!!

6H: I have an idea!!!!

Kairi: What is your idea?

6H:I say we play man hunt in the dark!!!

Everyone else: ???

6H: It'll be fun! Come on! Every man, woman, and mentally disblanced kid for themselves!!!

Gandpa: What about me?

Yugi: You'll give yourself a heart attack, Grandpa!

Grandpa: Nosense! I can get around fine!

Otogi: Is the old man up to it or not?

Ace: Let's plaY!!!

Jack: I'm mentaly unbalnced!!

Joker: I am too!!!

Jou: No wonder.

6H: Ready? GO!

*lights flick off*

Yugi: I'll catch you, I will catch you...

Anzu: Ekk!! Yugi's stalking me!!!

6H: Is all of the Royal Flush allinace in this corner that's mystriously secluded from the rest of the room?

rest of RF: Yes!

6H: Good! I''ll use my secret weapon so that we win!

Ace: I'll get Kaiba and Mokuba!

Queen: I know what do do!

RF: Royal Flush BREAK!!

And they're off!

6H: * changes into demon form and gains super cat night vision!* I see you Yami!

Yami: Who's -ooff!

Jou: Man, I can't see a thing is this darkness!

Ryou: Me as well.

Jou: O-O I got you RYOU!!!

Queen: I'll get VENGENCE for you Ryou!!! *runs and trips over Sora, who wakes up*

Sora: .....huh? It's dark? THE HEARTLESS HAVE TAKEN OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ace: NO!!! Sora's AWAKE!!!!

Riku: I'll stop him! *dashes towards where he think Sora is, but runs into Anzu* Oww! x-x

Anzu:x-x

Yami: Get off of me, you demon!!!

6H: You make a really comfy chair though. It would be such a shame to leave my spot to find it taken later.

Yugi: Anzu? Anzu, are you here.

Sora: *in really creepy way* no...but I am...heh heh heh!!

Yugi: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Joker: Yugi screams like a girl!!!!

Mai: This was such a dumb idea!

Jou: *sneaking up behind Mai* Gothca!

Mai: EKK!!!!

Jack: HAH HAH HA!!!!

Sora: *has Yugi in a headlock* I will defeat you, Mallificent!!! And when I do, you WILL return Kairi TO ME!!!!!

Yugi: *cough* can't...*cough, cough* breathe!!!

6H: Holy Crud!!!!

Kaiba: Ace?

Ace: Yes?

Kaiba: Are you the one clinging on my arm?

Ace: Nope, I'm on your back!

Kaiba: Then who's on my arm?

Both: *creepy look at each other*

Kairi: It's ME!

Kaiba and Ace: AHHH!!!!

Yami: Aibou!!! Let me go, 6!!!

6H: I'll save Yugi!!! Iron Reaver---!!!!

Joker: I thought only Inuyasha could use that move!

6H: You're right! I don't know that technique!!! Well...JUST DIE!!!!!

Sora: Ek! x___X

Riku: x_x

Anzu:x-x

Grandpa: This was fun! I think-*drops on floor from heartattack* x-x

Yugi: *cough* Grandpa!!!

Yami: Aibou!! Are you okay?

Bakura: Now I will destroy- *light's come back on* DAMN!!

6H: I think that's enough of that.

---Day 1-Evening------

Ace: What should we do now?

Queen: We LOST the monopoly board?

Malik: Can I get down now?

Everyone else: NO!!

Malik: It figures!

Kairi: If Sora keeps getting hit on the head like this, he'll be brain dead.

Yami: Yugi's passed out!!!

Yugi: X-X

6H: Well, that doesn't look good....

Queen: I should say not.

6H: Are you okay? You're talking all intelegent like.

Ace: That IS odd.

Kairi: Both Riku and Sora are passed out.

Riku and Sora: x_x

Ryou: There is so much violence in this room. Why can't we all live peacfully?

Bakura: Cause I want to destroy the world, the heartless kid has brain damage, Six is a half demon, and this annoying girl is STILL CLINGING TO ME!!!

Queen: ~_~ Ahhhhh....

Bakura: Will you get off of me?!

Ace: What should we do now?

6H: *Does some thinking* Maybe we could play some other game...but I don't know what...

Yami: I have an idea!

Otogi: Dugeon Dic Monsters?

Yami: No. We should have a Karoke contest!

Everyone else: WHAT?!

Yami: Six, you can pull off somthing, right?

6H: A good idea! Guards! Bring me the Karoke machine!!! Me and the Royal Flush will write down our favorite J pop songs n peices of paper and we'll pick them out of this hat.

Yugi: Wait!

Yami: You're not unconcious anymore!

Yugi: Last time we did this, you made me sing in Korean!!!

6H: That was funny!!

Jack: He was kind of cute trying to make out those words!!!

Yugi: *blushing with ANGER* It WASN'T funny!!!

6H: Who gives!? We're done here. Joker will pick names and Ace is in charge of picking songs. Remeber, this is entirley random!

Joker: First up is...*Reads card, but quickly shoves it back in the hat.*

Ace: Who is it?

Joker: Uh...no one! It was a blank so I'll pick again!

Ace: You're lying! Tell me!

Joker: Six!! I don't wanna die!! You read it!!!

SH: Okay...it says...Seahorse?

Ace: ________ *going into evil mode*

6H: Only someone realy stupid and someone with a rather great desire to get killed could've wrote this...Queen!!

Queen: *snicker* What! I mean...I have no idea what you're saying!

Ace: QUEEN!!!!!!!!*proceeds to chase Queen around the room*

Queen: AHHHH!!!!!

Jou: Look at them go! They're going over the couch...and under it...around the table and...right towards SORA!!!

Everyone except Ace and Queen: GUYS! LOOK OUT, YOU'RE HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS SORA!!!!!!!!!

Queen: *stops* Huh? Oof!!

Ace: *Crashes into queen* Ekk!

Sora: Huh? Wha....HEARTLESS ARE ON ME!!! GET EM OFF!!! GET EM OFF!!!

Riku: What the heck? Oww...my head...

Anzu: What is this? Hey guys!

Sora: *pointing to Jou* Riku!! I want a rematch!!!

Jou: Huh?

Sora: PREPARE YOURSELF!!!! *brings down keyblade to attack*

Jou: AHHHH!!!!!!!

Yugi: Sora no!!!! *charges to tackle sora*

Sora: Tidus? Ooof!!!!!!

Yami: Aibou!!

Sora: *under yugi* Tidus? Is that you too? Man, you're appearing everywhere! I must be insane or somthing...

Otogi: He's FINALLY figuring it out!

Malik: This is really nuts!

Sora: I'd have to agree with you Wakka!

Kairi: Oh great! Sora, stop acting stupid! I wish he never got that brain damage.

--Day 1-Night-------

Riku: Back then, things were simple. We never had to put up with this stuff, and we could talk to Sora without him going nuts or talking about the Heart-ahh....never mind.

Sora: So, Tidus, when did you clone yourself?

Yami: Yugi, what should I say?

Yugi: I'm not sure...

Jou: I'm bored. What happen to the kareoke?

6H: Well, Ace and Queen BROKE the machine!

Everyone else: Thanks ALOT!

Queen: Not MY falut!!!

Ace: Yes it is! *grabbs Kaiba's arm* Never EVER mess with MY guy!!!

Mokuba: Are you gonna live with us and then we'll be a family?!

Ace: CAN I?

6H: No, you have to stay with us to preserve the ways of anime.

Ace: That's right!......Can I go anyway?

Rest of RF: NO!!! We'd miss you tooooooo much!!!

6H: Well it is getting late. We should all turn in...

Sora: Already? I was having the best time with Tidus!!!

Yugi and Yami: -_-U

6H: We have to get up in the morning. I'll have a few challenges for you guys then.

So we all turn in for the night. Sora starts yelling about the heartless in his sleep, and Malik still wants to get down from the wall. Oh well....

--Day 2-Morning----

Ace: Wake up everybody!!!!

Queen: It's a new day!

Joker: And hopefully one where I won't die!!!

Jack: And where you won't die either!!

Kaiba: Why did you get us all up?

Mokuba: What's going on...?

Yugi: Morning everyone!

Anzu: Wher is Six?

6H: I'm over here.... And I have some news for everyone...

Jou: What is it?

Mai: Yeah, out with it!

6H; I lied!!

Bakura: About what, exactly?

6H:....THE BOMB!!!

Ryou: Bomb?

Riku: What?

Sora: Heartless?

6H: There really is a bomb in the room!!!

Kaiba: Damn it!! I knew it was here!! WHY DID I EVER LISTEN TO YOU!!!!!!!!

6H: You have about two hours to find it! Go!!!

Mai: Oh no! It's not here! Or here!!!

Mokuba: I'm NOT going to die in this HELL!!!

Malik: You know I could help save you all if I could be let down from-

Everyone: NO!!!!

Jou: Oh come ON!!!

Sora: Where are the Heartless!!!!

Kairi: Oh my GOD! There's not much time left!!

6H: Five...four...three...two....

All: brace for explosion.....

noe comes....

Honda: *Standing triuphantly above the potted palm with difused bomb in hands* You mean to tell me that I was in the room the WHOLE TIME?!!!

6H: Well...yeah...

Honda: And were you going to tell me?

6H: After careful consideration, propably not.

Ace: Yay!!! *hugs kaiba*

Bakura: Get off of me, human!!!!

Anaretsu: Hey guys, hows it going?

So Honda won a billion dollars, and he seemed quite happy with it. Sora left with more brain damge than he came with, I finally let Malik down from the wall (he was getting annoying) and we all went home to enjoy the sanity of our homes (except for Riku and Kairi, who have Sora to deal with) So, alls well that ends well. Till the next time, we'll see you around!!!

Note: Hey guys! I hope you reveiw because I need your help. You see...I'm really out of ideas for activites to do in the next locked in a room, so I need you guys to leave suggestions. Request an anime cast who can join us, who you want to see in the room for YGO, what we should, what games to play, etc. It would help a whole lot and make typing the next one a whole lot faster! Please R & R! It is much appricated.

Oh, and flames will be used for Anaretsu's torturing purposes, so I won't mind them, unless she starts using them on me.

Anaretsu: I would NEVER do that...

This is Six of Hearts, signing off~ 


End file.
